legacyofkainfandomcom-20200222-history
Magnus (boss)
Enemies article |image=BO2-EP-Magnus-Boss-P1Start.PNG |caption=Magnus in Blood Omen 2. |introduced= Blood Omen 2 (2002) |appearances= Blood Omen 2 }} In Blood Omen 2, Magnus is encountered in a boss battle. The boss fight takes place at the end of Chapter 8:The Eternal Prison. Magnus: "This vampire has gone mad inside the Eternal Prison. Kain will have to defeat him before he can leave." Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2 manual. pg10 (Eidos Interactive). (2002) Download. After Kain had found (and killed) the Builder he attempted to escape the Eternal Prison, but found that the 'insane vampire' (Magnus) that had dogged his steps through the prison, "Far to the North there exists a place where time is frozen. Inside the prison, tortured souls spend eternity contemplating the evil deeds they have done. Kain must enter and reach one special inmate; a member of the species that built the Device the Sarafan Lord is trying to activate.He won't be a welcome guest, however. Not only are the Prison wardens hostile to visitors, but there is a mad vampire trapped within the walls." Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Blood Omen 2 (2002). Page 61. ISBN 0-7615-3774-0 Mad Vampire: "…Meat…It must be blanched! It must be poached! It must be fresh! Where is my meat?! Sopping with blood! Running with gore! Here? There!"//(Two wardens appear to block the deranged vampire from reaching the human prisoner.)//'Prison Guardian 1:' "Stop that. You know you’re not allowed back there."//'Prison Guardian 2:' "Get back!"//'Mad Vampire:' "Give me meat! Fourteen-hundred ounces every day! And it will be fresh, and on two legs. Or in this case, four!"//(The deranged vampire leaps upon the wardens, killing them both, before turning to the cowering human.)Mad Vampire: "No, no, I’ve had my allotment. Fourteen-hundred ounces, or twenty stone. You may go!"(He picks the human up and throws him through a glass window, killing him. The mad vampire then chases after Kain until he slips and falls into a hole filled with water, allowing Kain to escape.) Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. "A cut-scene shows an inmate and two Wardens being taken out by a psychopathic vampire. He's got a burning stove attached to his back, and an insatiable hunger for flesh. After tossing the human through the window, he comes after you.//Normally you would welcome the opportunity to battle such a creature, but now is not the time! Your weapons will have no lasting effect on him, and neither will your Berserk attack. All you can do is block his attack, knock him down, and run away.//Run down the hallway where the mad vampire entered, and turn the corner towards the next room. A cut-scene shows Kain leaping on top of a grate and riding it upwards as the mad vampire falls into the swirling water below. That won't be the last you see of him!" Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Blood Omen 2 (2002). Page 66. ISBN 0-7615-3774-0 "You've entered some sort of torture area. Even as you contemplate the carnage, the deranged vampire breaks through a wall on the other side. Leave the room quickly, passing through a checkpoint as you enter the hallway." Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Blood Omen 2 (2002). Page 66. ISBN 0-7615-3774-0 "Before you can reach the warp, the vampire breaks through behind you. He stops just on the other side of the bridge, but you'll spot a Glyph Seal nearby. When control is returned to you, quickly target the seal with Telekinesis. The bridge will open, dropping him into the water." Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Blood Omen 2 (2002). Page 67. ISBN 0-7615-3774-0 " As you continue down the hallway, the lights begin to flicker and then go dark. When the light is restored, you find yourself face to face with the vampire!//Knock him down with your attack and then keep running straight ahead until you come to the edge of the water. Pull the switch on the right, then quickly press the Auto-target button as the vampire ends up right behind you. Strike him down once more before crossing the bridge.//Turn to the left as you step off the bridge and look for a lever. Quickly pull it while the insane vampire is still on the bridge. It will collapse, dropping him into the water." Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Blood Omen 2 (2002). Page 68-9. ISBN 0-7615-3774-0 was still following him. Objective 2: Defeat the Insane Vampire to escape. "You're not out of the woods just yet! The mad creature that has been dogging your tail all through the prison is now blocking your escape, and he has formidable powers." Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Blood Omen 2 (2002). Page 69-70. ISBN 0-7615-3774-0 Kain entered into a short 'prelude phase' to the boss battle, through an 'invisible maze' (where the walls only appeared if Kain got very close to them),during which he was taunted by Magnus. Puzzle: The Maze Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Blood Omen 2 (2002). Page 69. ISBN 0-7615-3774-0 When Kain reached the other side he entered a large courtyard with several large Prison Guardian statues surrounding a central pool of water; where the initial phase of the battle took place. Like many of the Boss battles in Blood Omen 2, once Magnus has reached his 'boss chamber', the battle takes place over three phases: Prelude Phase A brief 'puzzle' before the boss encounter with Magnus apparently following Kain through an 'invisible maze' (a darkened room in which the walls only appeared as Kain got within a few steps). On three occasions through the maze, Kain would be trapped (lured in by Lore coffers) in a single 'square' with a trap (either a spiked ceiling or pit in the floor) ready to kill him as Magnus taunted him. Kain, however could escape by using Telekinesis to activate nearby Glyph seals to free himself and make his way through to Magnus' boss chamber . Phase One A 'Dark Gift' battle in an outer courtyard in the Prison; the courtyard featured a large circular pool surrounded by Prison Guardian statues. When Magnus entered, he jumped up to a broken plinth in the center of the pool and attempted to kill Kain using Immolate (this would result in a 'instant-kill' death). To avoid this attack, Kain had to take cover behind one of the statues; this would cause the Immolate attack to shatter the statue, blowing up Kain's cover but allowing him a short window of opportunity to attempt to shoot Magnus off his platform and into the water using Telekinesis. This process could then repeated using different statues until Magnus had been knocked into the water three times, which would cause him to retreat down to a lower courtyard (Kain comes to courtyard containing a circular pool surrounded by statues. On the opposite side of the courtyard, he sees the mad vampire, who has been hounding him since their first encounter.) Mad Vampire: "So many enemies, both stone and flesh! I won’t lift a finger! I will destroy you with my mind!"//(He leaps to a pedestal in the center of the pool and begins trying to immolate Kain.)//'Mad Vampire:' "I will divine from your entrails! Be glad I only incinerate you!"//(After being knocked from the pedestal into the water enough times, he cries out and runs into a larger courtyard on a level below.)//'Mad Vampire:' "Water is not my friend!" Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. Boss Strategies: Magnus Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Blood Omen 2 (2002). Page 6. ISBN 0-7615-3774-0 . Phase Two Magnus retreated to a lower courtyard that was littered with debris and had a large raised pedestal at the back of the arena and several statues in alcoves. Magnus would repeatedly attempt to charge at Kain utilising a red attack(though the debris on the floor often obstructed his attempts). To progress,Kain had to use the four Prison Guardian statues holding scythes; luring Magnus (by using Telekinesis against him) into charging into each of the scythes. This would cause each statue to rise up, showing a Glyph Seal underneath their feet. Once all four seals were activated, the debris in the courtyard cleared, re-forming into a huge statue depicting Moebius the Time Streamer . Phase Three With the courtyard cleared it was now much more open to Magnus' red charge attack (however like phase two, Magnus' mental state seems to prevent consistent targeting of Kain). In a similar fashion to phase two, the object was to lure Magnus into charging the infinity sign beneath the large Moebius statue. Kain could use Telekinesis to provoke a charge into the at the statue; the first hit would break the statue, knocking the bottom off of Moebius's Staff, the second (though some guides claim three hits are required) would cause the statue to topple, nearly crushing Magnus and causing him to regain his memory . After a short conversation, Magnus died and Kain absorbed his Dark Gift, Immolate. Mad Vampire: "The fog lifts…"(He focuses on Kain)"Sire – wait…"//'Kain:' "What trickery is this?"//'Mad Vampire:' "No trickery, sire. I am your servant once again. Your Champion."//'Kain:' "Pathetic wretch. I have no…"(Stops. Looks at the Mad Vampire more closely)"Magnus? Could it be?"//'Mad Vampire:' "It is I, sire."//'Kain:' "How is this possible?"//'Kain(V/O:):' "Here, in this cursed place, was my finest warrior. The Sarafan fell before him by the score. Together, he and I were invincible. Until –"//'Kain:' "Magnus. The traitor. Is this your reward for betraying me to the Sarafan Lord?"//'Magnus:' "Sire, I did not –"//'Kain:' "You left my camp in the night to join with my enemy, like all the others."//'Magnus:' "Sire, no. I wanted only to serve you. I thought, in my pride, I would strike a blow that would end the war. I went to kill the Sarafan Lord, alone. I was your champion."//'Kain:' "You never returned."//'Magnus:' "I failed you. I tried to kill him. Even now I cannot remember how he defeated me. I was stuck down, helpless at his feet. And then through his foul magic he took my mind, and transported me here, to this hellhole. But what of you, Sire? I heard that you were dead."//'Kain:' "Not so dead as some would like to have me. As you see, I have returned. Magnus, my champion, you have suffered long enough. It is with pride that I grant you your death."(With a quick movement, Kain kills Magnus.)//'Magnus:' "Sire, my thanks…"(Kain draws the Immolate ability from Magnus' body.)//'Kain:' "Go, my friend. Be free. As the rest of us, living or dead, can never be." Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. "Magnus seeks a release from his suffering. Kain grants his wish, absorbing his Dark Gift in the process." Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Blood Omen 2(2002).Page 70.ISBN 0-7615-3774-0 Walkthrough Notes *Magnus' boss battle is unique in Blood Omen 2, as he is the only boss whose identity is not known when he is faced. Magnus only regains his memory and identifies himself at the end of the battle , when it is revealed that Magnus was the only Traitor vampire who never betrayed (or otherwise turned against) Kain's vampire army and never worked for the Sarafan, only his mental state caused him to attack Kain. *Like many of the traitor Vampires in Blood Omen 2, Magnus demonstrates a superior (or merely slightly different) version of his own Dark Gift Immolate, which 'explodes' the statues it is used on ; this is because Immolate was originally developed as Rupture, a gift which featured a bloody explosion of enemies, this aspect was changed during development Early Dark Gifts Page at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln). (the gift is still referred to as "Rupture" in debug messages during this boss battle ). Magnus also demonstrates himself to be another Vampire with an extended range Jump . *Like Sebastian before him,Magnus has a technique which can instantly kill Kain; in this case Immolate. (Sebastian, in his boss battle, attempted to destroy the Nexus Stone, trying to kill Kain and himself in the explosion). Similarly, Like Marcus before him, Magnus has already made himself known to Kain (and stalked him throughout the chapter) *All of the statues featured in the boss battle depict Prison guardians, apart from the large statue of Moebius. The Moebius statue also re-forms in a manner suggesting some time-manipulation; as is seen in the rest of the Eternal Prison . The statue and time-manipulation effects could both be taken as evidence that Moebius had some involvement in the construction of the Eternal Prison. *Some fans have noted that Moebius' Statue does not actually make contact with Magnus, but the shock of the impact itself may been the catalyst Magnus required to regain his memory."'''Blood Omen 2 Observations #77.' Is it just me or did the Moebius statue appear to completely miss Magnus? Perhaps it was just the shock of a giant statue coming down on him that caused his memory to return and he wasn't actually harmed?"''. A Comprehensive Plot Guide to the Legacy of Kain series at GameFAQS. (2005)(by LOKFanatic). See also *Magnus * Magnus atDark Chronicle (by Marie Tryhorn). Gallery BO2-EP-Invisible Maze.png|The 'Prelude' 'Invisible' Maze BO2-EP-Magnus-Boss-Bossroom1.PNG|Phase 1 Boss Room BO2-EP-Magnus-Boss-Magnus Entrance.PNG|(P1)Magnus makes his entrance BO2-EP-Magnus-Boss-P1Start.PNG|(P1)Magnus begins the battle BO2-EP-Magnus-Boss-P1-Immolate.PNG|(P1)Magnus uses Immolate on a statue BO2-EP-Magnus-Boss-P1-ImmolateKain.PNG|(P1)Magnus uses Immolate on Kain BO2-EP-Magnus-Boss-P1-Telekinesis Hit.PNG|(P1)Kain hits Magnus with Telekinesis BO2-EP-Magnus-Boss-P1.WaterIsNotMyFriend.PNG|(P1)Magnus burnt by water BO2-EP-Magnus-Boss-P1-MagnusFlee.PNG|Magnus flees to Phase 2 BO2-EP-Magnus-Boss-P2Bossroom.PNG|Phase 2 Boss room (from above) BO2-EP-Magnus-Boss-P2-MagnusCharge.PNG|(P2)Magnus charging Kain (red attack) BO2-EP-Magnus-Boss-P2-ScytheStatue.PNG|(P2)Prison Guardian statue with scythe BO2-EP-Magnus-Boss-P2-MagnusStatueCharge.PNG|(P2)Magnus charges statue - colliding with scythe BO2-EP-Magnus-Boss-P2-GlyphSealStatue.png|(P2)Post-collision statue displaying Glyph Seal BO2-EP-Magnus-Boss-P2-OpenHandedStatue.PNG|(P2)Glyph Seal activated statue BO2-EP-Magnus-Boss-P3-MoebiusStatueRise.PNG|(P3)Moebius' Statue rises BO2-EP-Magnus-Boss-P3-MoebiusStatue.PNG|(P3) Moebius' Statue BO2-EP-Magnus-Boss-P3-MoebiusStatue-MagnusCharge.PNG|(P3)Magnus charges-collides with Moebius Statue BO2-EP-Magnus-Boss-P3-MoebiusStatue-BrokenStaff.PNG|(P3)Broken-staffed statue post-collision BO2-EP-Magnus-Boss-P3-MoebiusStatueCrushMagnus.PNG|(P3)Moebius' statue collapses on Magnus BO2-EP-Magnus-Boss-P3-Magnus.PNG|(P3)Magnus regains his memory BO2-EP-Magnus-Boss-DarkGiftGain.PNG|(P3)Kain absorbs Immolate from Magnus References Browse Category:Enemies Category:Enemies/Bosses Category:Enemies/Blood Omen 2 Category:Enemies/Blood Omen 2 bosses Category:Blood Omen 2